1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pulse period to frequency conversion systems and, in particular, to a system for converting periods to frequency by establishing a running sum of a division until a dividend value or a maximum quotient value results.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior frequency determining schemes employed structures for performing division utilizing dividers, latches and subtracting circuits when converting pulse periods into frequency.
Also digital division has been accomplished by using microprocessor programming techniques.
Such techniques yield favorable results but a large number of pulse generating decoders, internal counters, subtractors, adder circuits and/or look-up tables are generally required.
In an effort to minimize circuit requirements, a search was devised to perform computing reciprocal value of time periods using a minimum of components. The search resulted in the present invention which derives a frequency value from a time period value.